


One Day More

by Uchiha_Blood



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_Blood/pseuds/Uchiha_Blood





	One Day More

"Ah man, I'm gonna miss you so much," Naruto complained, burying his face in his boyfriend's coat and memorizing the sweet, familiar scent. Wood smoke was the dominant one, but hints of coffee from the shop where he worked and of expensive cologne blended in.

"I'll just be one town over, dobe. You can come and visit me on the weekends," Sasuke replied, one arm casually draped around the blond's waist as they sat on the side of an old, stone bridge across a forest creek.

"I know, but it's still so far! Why couldn't you just go to Konoha University like me?"

"You know I can't turn down a full ride scholarship to one of the best colleges in the Land of Fire. You got one to KU because you're the son of a Hokage, right?"

"I know, I know, but still... I'm really gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you, too. But remember, it's not forever. It's only four years, and we'll still have summers and winter break."

"You'll miss me?" Naruto asked, swiping at his eyes with the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

"Of course I'll miss you, usaratonkachi. You mean a lot more to me than you realize."

"Aww, Sas'ke... I love you too."

Sasuke only smiled, turning his head and leaning in for a kiss. Naruto eagerly accepted it, although with an unusually sad look on his face. Sasuke kissed him several times, hoping to reassure Naruto that he really did care about him and that leaving him to go to Satokuro University tomorrow was going to be one of the most painful things he had done in a long time. 

The long, dangling leaves of the willow trees danced in the cool breeze coming off the nearby lake. Several birds flitted about the treetops, singing their sad little songs. A mosquito landed on Sasuke's leg, but it didn't live for much longer before he slapped it. It was a bloody one; one that had already had a snack.

"Ah, shit," Sasuke muttered, pulling a tissue out of the pocket of his leather jacket to wipe the mess off his leg and hand. "Stupid mosquito."

"Did it bite you?" Naruto asked.

"No. I killed it before it had a chance. It already bit someone else, though."

"Oh. Gross."

"Yeah. You gotta do what you gotta do, though. That's how mosquitoes live."

"Yeah, I guess..."

"Naruto... Don't you dare start crying yet."

Naruto said nothing, burying his face deeper into Sasuke's black coat. He tried to fight back the tears, but nothing seemed to be working. He sniffled, salty, bitter tears burning behind his eyelids.

"No, don't you dare... You'd better not be crying, Naruto..."

It was too late. He couldn't help it. All the tears came gushing out at once, dampening the soft interior of Sasuke's leather jacket. Sasuke bit his lip, forcing himself to breathe. He kept his arms around Naruto, holding him close. He wanted to speak, to tell him it would all be okay, but he didn't know what to say. And besides, he could feel that tightness in his throat that meant his voice was going to crack. Just holding him, being there with him, loving him -- that would have to be enough.

"I love you, Naruto," he whispered before they parted. "Don't ever forget that."

"And I love you, Sasuke. Don't you forget that, either."


End file.
